The Childhood's of SSBM
by Inuyasha's Bro
Summary: This is the story of Mario and Luigi and includes MOST of the other characters from SSBM. It covers everyone's childhood until they're...well, see for yourself! I'll add 1-3 new chapters every SATURDAY Plz. R&R!
1. The Sad Beginning

DISCLAIMERIn no way do I own Mario, Luigi, Yoshi or any other character you recognize from the game. Some characters I thought of on my own, so please don't steal them. Also, the plot is 100 mine. This is the story of Mario and Luigi and includes **_MOST_** of the other characters from SSBM.

CHAPTER 1: The Sad Beginning

Mario and Luigi- Age 4

After their mother died giving birth to the twins (M-and-L), their father had a lot of trouble raising them. The day they turned 4, their father put them into a basket and let it float down the Osolong River. Slowly, the basket floated downstream as the father put the gun to his head and shot.

A few hours later, a newborn green yoshi, named Yoshy, heard the babies crying and went to investigate the sound. It went to the bank of the Osolong River and saw the basket. It used its tongue to snatch up the basket, being careful not to be too violent. When he opened the basket top and saw the brothers with their little red and green hats, he knew he had to help them. He decided to take them to his village and care for them. The babies just crawled up on his back and started laughing. All three babies instantly knew they would have a great friendship.

* * *

I know, sorta hokey with the basket and the river, but I couldn't think of a good beginning. Please R and R. I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon 


	2. Mario and Luigi Meet A New Friend

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM (darn it!)

FRIENDS Mario and Luigi- Age 4 Yoshy- Age 2 weeks

* * *

The babies three (Mario, Luigi, and Yoshy) had been having great fun at the yoshi village. All the other yoshies had become very adapted to the two brothers, and almost thought of them as fellow yoshies. The brothers were always on top of one of their yoshi friends. They couldn't get enough of it.

A visitor, now known as **GANONDORF**, had heard of how much fun they were having with the yoshies, and he didn't believe they deserved any of it. He meant to take it all away from the, destroying every yoshi right in front of them, and then finally destroying them. What he didn't expect was for his archenemy to save them.

Ganondorf arrived and destroyed two nests before anyone even realized it. The yoshi knights rushed to attack him with their exploding eggs, but all he had to do was kick them back at them. Also, let's keep in mind he's only seven and he has the power of a 35 year old! Luckily **LINK** had arrived to save the day. Although Ganon was powerful, he didn't stand a chance against seven-year-old Link's light arrows. Ganon was grazed across the face with an arrow and quickly ran off, barely able to keep himself from crying.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshy all ran over to meet their hero. They were all introduced to each other, and the Babies Three listened to Link's tale. It was also sad. It goes something like this….

'Link, a supposed Kokiri, had had his family killed at the age of two, and had vowed to hunt down their killer. He had been following the trail, and somehow it leads to a now seven year old Ganon. He did not know how a two year old could kill his parents, but he now knew that Ganon did it.'

The babies were all crying now, but they knew that they must help Link, so they all left the village that night.

* * *

I got chapter 2 up so quickly cuz i was hella bored! Personally, I think that giving Ganon a lifelong scar was awesome of me to do! Anyways, hope no one's angry about Ganon not dying, but he'll be essential later! Plz. RR 


	3. Nana and Popo: Icy Foes

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM (DARN IT!)

FRIENDS - Mario and Luigi- Age 4 Yoshy- Age 1 month Link- Age 7

ENEMIES - Ganon- Age 7

* * *

As the four friends headed towards the famed Smash Mansion to request the help of the four greats, Kirby/Samus/Fox/Falco, they saw a giant mountain, which they later found out was called Mt. Osohigh. For no apparent reason, they felt the urge to climb it. They felt great evil coming from it, not quite as bad as Ganon, but more like two people. They soon came to the town and decided to stock up for the long climb ahead of them. Now here's when they realized a horrible fact; they were broke! How could they possibly live? Then almost like Master Hand (their equivalent of god) had heard them, they saw an advertisement. It read "HELP WANTED: FOUR PEOPLE TO CLIMB TO THE TOP OF MT. OSOHIGH AND DEFEAT NANA AND POPO A.K.A. THE EVIL CLIMBERS" They went inside the pub and were laughed at. Then they explained their position to the bartender, and he allowed them to do it. He gave them enough supplies to them for 2 weeks. He said that if they didn't return in one month to collect their reward, that he would send a new team and assume them dead. 

After three days of climbing, they ran into a hard trial. Yoshy wasn't able to get his feet into the snow and he was carrying the Mario bros. This meant that Link would now have to carry them. Yoshy said good-bye for now and headed back to the pub.

After 11 days of climbing, they were about 100 yards away from the top and decided to rest up for the fight tomorrow.

They arrived at the top, and saw the Ice Climbers jumping rope! They didn't look like the people that the bartender had described, but they knew not to underestimate them. The Ice Climbers caught site of them and started laughing so hard they fell down!

"So, which one of you babies," Nana began.

"Is going to fight us?" Popo finished

Link started to walk forward, but the M. Brothers stopped him. "We will-a handle them-a," said Mario in his high pitched baby voice. "Yes-a, they are-a pushovers," added Luigi in his equally high-pitched baby voice. "OK, but be very careful, and don't underestimate them," Link warned.

So the babies and the Ice Climbers entered the giant arena.

* * *

So, the babies and the climbers are going to fight in the next chapter! Did Yoshy get back safely? Is Link going to help? Are the 13-year-old climbers going to lose to four year olds? See/Read on to find out! Plz. R and R and maybe even give some good ideas for future chapters! 


	4. Mario Fights The Ice Climbers

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM (DARN IT!)

FRIENDS - Mario and Luigi- Age 4 Yoshy- Age 1 month Link- Age 7

ENEMIES - Ganon- Age 7 Nana and Popo- Age 13

* * *

The four fighters entered the arena. Although the Brothers were only four, they could already shoot fireballs and swing a hammer hard enough to break some bones.

"This will be a handicap match," Nana started.

"So only one of you in the arena at a time," Popo finished.

Upon Popo finishing, a giant cage fell on top of Luigi. "What-a is this?" screamed Luigi.

"In order for you to get in the match," "Mario will have to beat one of us first!" Nana and Popo mimicked each other.

DING The Ice Climbers ran towards Mario and slammed him into the ground with their dual hammer attack. Although Mario was caught off guard, he was able to quickly counterattack with a fireball flurry. Nana caught on fire! As Popo tried to help his sister, Mario took the chance to throw his hammer at Popo! It hit him square on the head and he was instantly knocked out! He then finished hem both off with his hand fire, which sent them flying off the mountain to their death. As the Ice Climbers fell, Luigi slowly descended, until he was able to break out of the cage. Link was there to make sure they weren't hurt. Other than a few scrapes on Mario, they were both fine.

"They were two-a chumps! No problem-a!" Mario yelled.

As they descended the mountain, they kept seeing chunks of the Ice Climbers. Then they saw the most horrible thing they would see for their whole lives! The half cut up body of Popo was lying on the ground, and he was screaming I pain. None of them could handle the site, and they knew he was in pain, so they finished him off.

"I am a killer! I'm-a only four-a and I killed him! That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen-a!" Mario choked as he burst into tears.

"Mario, it's…" Luigi tried to comfort him. "No-a, it's not OK! I'm-a murderer!"

"Mario! Come to your senses! They were evil! What has to be done has to be done!" Link shouted.

After another week of descending Mt. Osohigh, they finally reached the bottom. Yoshy already knew what had happened to the Ice Climbers, and knew to leave Mario alone. Yoshy had already collected the reward, so they continued their journey to find the four greats.

* * *

Mario- A killer at 4

Luigi- Useless at 4

Link- M.I.A.

Ice Climbers- DEAD

What's next? Please R and R!


	5. Link's Bday

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM (DARN IT!)

FRIENDS - Mario and Luigi- Age 4 Yoshy- Age 3 months Link- Age 8

ENEMIES - Ganon- Age 8 Nana and Popo- Dead

* * *

Today was Link's 8th b-day! Around noon, they stopped and gave him presents.

"This-a sword is from me-a, Mario!" It was a brand new sword: the Light Sword! It was a lot sharper than his old Kokiri Sword!

"And-a from me; a shield!" A brand new shield; the Hyrulian Shield! Compared to his old Kokiri Shield, this was the best in the world!

Yoshy came over with a new tunic in his mouth! It was the Goron Tunic! It was the most heat resistant tunic anywhere!

"Thank you soooo much you guys!" Link gave them all a big hug. "It was-a nothing! At least not-a for a friend!" "Yoshi!" agreed Yoshy.

After a couple more hours of traveling they ran into a new face! "Hello! I'm a traveling merchant and my name is Captain Falcon. I'm trying to raise enough money to buy a racer to race in the upcoming F-Zero Grand Prix!" " Hi! I'm Link, and the two in green and red are Luigi and Mario! And that dinosaur thing is Yoshy. We were heading towards the Great Four's castle. Do you know where it is?"

"Well, it's just up ahead, but I can take you there if you want a guide."

"Sure! That would be very helpful." "Then-a were off!" "Here we-a gooooo!"

An hour later, all five friends got to the Great Four's castle, which they learned was called Castle KSFF, which was the first letter of the Great Four's names (Kirby/Samus/Fox/Falco) Finally they had arrived! As they headed towards the door, guard stopped them. "Hey-a! We need to see-a the GF!" "NO CHILDREN!" "But-a we really need to-a see them!" And then the tears came. Mario and Luigi couldn't hold them back. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa-ha-ha" "Please-a sniffle let us-a in sniffle" "Okay! Just stop crying!" Bam! And with that, the tears stopped. "Thank you very much nice guard."

* * *

So, the summary is: Link (and Ganon) are now 8! They have met a new friend, and they've arrived at the GF's castle a.k.a. KSFF Castle. What awaits them inside the castle? Also, Link got some cool new items! Will he get to use them soon? See in the upcoming chapters! And don't forget to R and R!

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter!


	6. Yoshy Fights Falco

Disclaimer: Me no own SSBM (DARN IT!)

FRIENDS - Mario and Luigi- Age 4 Yoshy- Age 3 months Link- Age 8

Captain Falcon- Age 14

ENEMIES - Ganon- Age 8 Nana and Popo- Dead

* * *

The five friends entered the KSFF Castle and were surprised by its immense size! It was five stories tall, and was almost as wide as three city blocks! Luckily enough, there was someone to guide them around. He was an almost birdlike fellow! "Hello, my name is Falco! Before you may continue to ask our grand master (Kirby) a question, you must defeat me, Fox, and Samus, and then beat Kirby before he'll answer your question or request."

"How long do we have to prepare for the fight?" inquired Link.

"You may begin to fight us anytime you want, but once you start to fight one of us, you may not leave the castle, lest you start over from the beginning."

"Who-a is going to-a fight him?" wondered Mario.

"Yoshi!" volunteered Yoshy.

"Okay, so we all agree Yoshy will fight him?"

"Yup." "Uh-huh." "Yoshi!"

As the two fighters entered a room, a giant robot appeared. "HELLO EVERYONE. THE FIGHT WILL BE A ONE-ON-ONE BOUT BETWEEN YOSHY AND FALCO. THE FOLLOWING ITEMS WILL BE USABLE: HOMERUN BATS, BARRELS, AND POKEBALLS!" "READY, SET, FIGHT!"

Right away Falco grabbed a HR bat! As Yoshy closed in, Falco began to wind up to bat. Literally a second before Falco swung, Yoshy jumped over him! A barrel behind Falco slowly began to roll, and as Yoshy jumped over him, he pushed the barrel hard enough to send Falco flying into a wall! Then they both got their eyes on two Pokeballs! Yoshy grabbed one at the same time Falco did, and they both threw them at the same time! Midair, they collided and out of one came a Pikachu, and out of the other came a Pichu! Both Pikachu and Pichu saw their captor, Falco, and began shocking him! Yoshy saw his chance to win and took it. He launched himself at Falco and delivered the final blow to his chest. The ominous crunch of his ribs breaking was hard to bear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The giant robot reentered the arena with three others, and they carried Falco away on a stretcher. "AND THE WINNER IS… YOSHY!"

(After the fight, the two Chu's walked over to Yoshy and thanked him for setting them free. It turned out that they had been taken away from their forest a year ago, when they were three. Falco had taken them, but they were glad they were able to get their revenge with the help of Yoshy!)

"Good job!" congratulated Link.

"Yes-a, you did-a a very good-a job!" Mario and Luigi said in unison.

A screen came down from the roof and the image of a fox-like man appeared on the screen. "Good job defeating Falco, Yoshy. I'm the next opponent, and I'll be fighting you, Link. Just like you, I lost my parents at a young age, but unlike you, I trained under some of the strongest martial artists. I will defeat you!"

"Yea, we'll see about that, you freaky dog!"

"Oh no you didn't! Don't expect any pity from me you pointy eared freak!" yelled Fox.

"You're one to talk! Here doggy, want a treat? Sit!" Link laughed out.

"We'll see if you're laughing after I annihilate you in the next arena!" the screen went black.

"Why-a are you so-a mean towards the fox man-a?" asked Luigi.

"He was mean first! I will beat him when we fight, and I'll restore my honor!"

They continued down the hall to the next arena, where they would soon see just how mature Fox really was.

* * *

Wow! Yoshy kicked Falco's a! Thx to the Pokemon anyways! So, there seems to be a little rivalry between Fox and Link. Well, see what happens next. And don't forget to R and R! 


End file.
